Survival in the Minecraft universe
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: We know Minecraft to be a harmless game for kids and young adults but what if there was dark secret that puts player into the game and survive in the Minecraft universe? Enter Dante. A 23 year old player who was found in a machine called a carrier that resembles the characters they play as on the mountain and taken to shelter with his saviors and learns how to survive with friends.
1. Enter the world of Minecraft

(Warning: This story contain strong language, violence, possible lemons and possible blood and gore that is not suitable for readers under 18 or readers who don't like mature scenes. You were warned.)

Chapter 1

(3rd pov)

Minecraft...a famous video game perfect for kids and young adults who enjoy creating they're own little world and exploring new areas. But what they don't know is there is a dark secret of Minecraft that possibly not even the company who created the game knew about this. Once you play the game, you get put in the game for life.

Let's dive into Minecraft universe to get a sense of what's going on...next to a snowy mountain lies a cube figured being that resembles the character plays as but if you look closer...there seems to be some wires coming out of the figure. Was it a robot? An android? But...what really is shocking...is what's in the machine...

Two explorers wander looking for materials when they came across the machine. As they got close to it, they carefully pick the machine off the ground only to reveal a nude male human being inside the chest of the machine unconscious with a few wires attached to him.

"Looks like we found another one. Get Harlan over here with a blanket so we can bring this guy to shelter."

"I'm on it." The second explorer says as he rushes to a village.

The other explorer began checking the boy's pulse as the explorer cautiously removed the wires out of the boy's body. To the Explorer's relief, the boy is still breathing but won't last long in the harsh tundra of the mountains.

"Hang in there, sweetie. We're going to get you to safety."

The second explorer comes back with a doctor holding a heavy blanket. As they got to the boy, the doctor quickly wrapped the body in the blanket and quickly got to shelter with the Explorer's leaving the machine to be covered in snow.

Hours later...the boy is placed on a bed near a fireplace as the two explorers remove their gear revealing a man and woman in they're 40s.

"Poor kid...he was close to getting hypothermia if it weren't for us." Said a woman.

"Yeah...This is just like the other players here...they play Minecraft, get warped in the game to be in the machine of their characters and um...what did Harlan say?"

"That once the machine gives the player enough knowledge and nourishment, it deactivates. At least that's what I've been told."

"Jeez...it's like the players were in those machines as newborn children."

"Sounds that way. Let's hope he wakes up tomorrow."

"Let's hope so." The man said as he added more wood in the fireplace.

The next morning, the boy began waking up as the woman sees him waking up.

"Where am I...?" The boy asks rather tired.

"You're in mountain village. We founded you on the mountains with no clothes on so we managed to get you here before you get hyperthermia. ...What's your name?"

"...Dante. Dante Vera."

"Okay, Dante. How old are you?" The woman asks.

"...23."

The woman nods as she starts cooking chicken but as Dante was to get out of bed...

"Don't. We haven't made you any clothes yet so it's best you see in bed til we are set."

Deciding not to argue with the woman, Dante decided to stay in bed as the doctor enters the shelter.

"Julie. Is he awake?"

"Yes, Harlan. Just be sure not to scare him too much when you're talking to him."

"I know."

The doctor, Harlan, sees Dante looking at the window as Harlan sits down on a wooden chair next to Dante.

"Morning. I'm doctor Harlan. What's your name?"

Dante looks at Harlan with a rather tired look on his face.

"Dante..."

"Okay, Dante. I want to tell you about your condition before I discuss with you about the machine you came from."

"Machine...?"

"Yeah but we'll get to that in a bit. When we found you, you were on the verge of hypothermia but you also have some marks on your back, arms, legs and on the lower back of your head from the wires Julie got you out of." Harlan said as he showed Dante the photos of the marks on.

"They don't look too serious."

"Dante. It was a snowstorm last night and having the cold on your wounds can be very dangerous."

"So the wires..."

"Plugged into your body when Julie found you in the machine."

"Ouch..." Dante winced.

"Yes. Ouch. Thankfully I managed to treat your wounds in time to prevent any possible infections enter your body."

Dante nods for a bit then sighs.

"What machine are you talking about?"

"You remember the Minecraft characters you would always play as?"

Dante nods.

"Well it turns...that's the machine Julie found you in."

"Whaat...?"

"Yeah...I know. You weren't the first person to be in that machine. I pretty much call those carriers. See why I call them that cause they seem to have the behavior of mother with a unborn child...well...that's a theory but you know what I mean. You see...what the carrier does it gives knowledge to the player like how to build, how to fight and so on into the player's mind which is probably one of the reasons why the carrier collects XP. The carrier also gives nourishment to the player in order to keep the player alive and healthy from the food the carrier collects."

"So the carriers are what kept players like me safe, right?" Dante asks.

"In a sense, yes. The only thing is when the deactivates, it releases the player from the chamber so that the player can explore the world with the knowledge the player gains."

"I see..."

"Sadly the carrier gets out of commission once it deactivates so there's mostly no use for trying to reboot it. We mostly use them for parts to improve out village and that we survive longer with parts we use from it."

"Are they more players here in this village?"

"Plenty. Some of them live in a settlement by the forest while some live by the desert. I will say this though. I've met them before and they pretty much okay people. Just be sure you don't cause trouble when you around them. They are players who don't want any trouble."

Dante sighs in relief. During his time of playing Minecraft, he dealings with hostile players who trespass in Dante's territory who attempt to steal Dante's gear.

"At least they aren't hostile."

"Right. With all the monsters trying to kill us, I don't think they would have the time to attack other players unless provoked." Harlan nods.

"Last question. Does the carrier dies while the player is still in the carrier?"

"Not entirely. You see when the carrier "dies", it spawns to a safe location as it instantly repairs itself but just like in the game, they lose their gear and knowledge and will have to do everything from scratch."

"Wow...that must be stressful."

"It is. The player inside the carrier surprisingly remains unharmed and will continue to live longer while inside the carrier."

"Wow..."

"Indeed. Well... I've said enough that I know. I'm going to scavenge some parts from the carrier you came out of so that I do improvements in my workshop."

"It's probably buried in the snow somewhere. You think the parts are still salvageable?" Dante says with a curious look.

"Of course. The internal and external parts are indeed climate proof but can't withstand the damages from lava."

"Oh..."

Harlan gets off the chair but he left...he had this to say.

"Oh. Before I forget. Everything that you remember from the game is not what it seems. Meaning no cube objects or beings and time no longer goes to the game's time." He said as he left.

This left Dante rather confused but...curious. what adventures awaits him makes him feel excited to explore the world of Minecraft. This...begins the adventure of Dante Vera as he survives the harsh world of Minecraft...


	2. That wasn't part of the game

Chapter 2

(3rd pov)

1 hour later.

Dante was dressed in leather clothing as he began eating his roasted chicken that Julie cooked and to Julie's surprise...Dante was really hungry cause he was eating really fast.

"Whoa there, Dante. Take it easy. I know you're hungry but you're going to choke." Julie chuckled.

Dante stops eating and swallows of what food Dante had in his mouth.

"Sorry...it felt like days not eating." Dante said with a sheepish smile.

"So were the previous players that were in those carriers. Some were thirsty from being in the carriers too long."

"How long have you guys survived in this game?" Dante asks.

"Pfft. Months. years maybe. You'll start to like being in this universe more and more...that is if you mind zombies, skeletons endermens and creepers trying to raid the village."

"You make it sound like it's not a problem." Dante says rather concern.

Julie chuckled at that remark as she bit a piece of her roasted chicken.

"Kid. We are armed to the teeth. Decked out with diamond equipment and if that weren't enough, we have golems that protect this village from potential threats." Julie smirks.

"Wow...are the other settlements this fortified?"

"Of course. We helped him make their walls out of diamonds too."

"I see..." Dante nods.

"Now...enough chit chat. When you're done eating, we have to get you to work."

"Not mining I hope. Not a fan of dark caves." Dante said as he finished eating the chicken.

"Nah...I doubt you will mine. Leave that for the veterans. Beginners will doubt get themselves killed. You're going to be helping my daughter, Sophia, on hunting for some food. You know how to make swords and bows?" Julie asks Dante.

"Yeah. You have the materials and I'll make it." Dante nods.

"Okay then. I'll be watching how you make them to see what you said is true."

"Why watch me?"

"We want to determine that the knowledge the carrier was retrieving has entered into your mind and that you know what you're doing."

"Okay then. Let's go."

They both got out of the shelter and went to a workshop in the village as Julie prepared some materials for Dante to build on a table.

"I'm going to test you, Dante. If you can build a diamond sword and a bow less than 4 minutes then we know the carrier's knowledge is still in your mind."

Julie takes a stopwatch from her pocket and resets the timer.

"Ready?" Julie asks.

Dante nods and approaches the crafting table.

"Go." Julie said as she started the stopwatch.

Dante quickly but carefully begins building a diamond sword and bow as Julie looks amazed how quickly Dante was able to build them. As Dante finished building the sword and bow, Julie stops and looks shocked.

"2.59. Amazing. Almost beats Sophia's record. Yeah the carrier's knowledge is in you alright. Hold on for a second." Julie said as she put the stopwatch away.

Julie takes a walkie talkie turns it on as Dante equips his sword and bow along with a quiver of 64 arrows in it.

"Watch guard. What's your status on the fields?" Julie asks through her walkie talkie.

"There's a few Endermens but they seem to be minding their own business. If you're going out there, bring pumpkin masks."

"Oh it's not for me to go out there. It's for the new guy and Sophia."

"Oh. Well they better bring pumpkin masks if you don't want them to get hurt. Those things are hostile if they make contact with them."

"Understood."

Julie turns off the walkie talkie as she sighs. Endermens...not what she wanted to hear...she goes to utility closet and takes a pumpkin mask as she gives it to Dante to wear.

"Put this on. Endermens won't hurt you with this mask on."

"Unless provoked." Dante suddenly added.

"Right." Julie nods.

Dante walks out of the workshop but was suddenly stopped by Julie.

"One last thing. If you see any carriers, steer clear from them. They have a friend or foe program in them that determines if you are threat or not. Fighting it is not a wise idea cause they will kill you like you are nothing and even if you do "Kill it", It comes back to finish the job til you die." Julie warns Dante.

"Avoid carriers. Got it." Dante nods.

Dante heads out of the village and walks further on the mountains as he meets up with Sophia who sees him coming up to Sophia.

"Dante, right? Glad you're here. Could you use the helping hand here." Sophia said with a smile.

Sophia. A 22 year old Caucasian who's Julie's daughter. Just like the rest of the players, she was warped in the game and was found on the mountains by her mother who was unconscious from being held in a carrier. Her favorite hobbies in the Minecraft universe are hunting, magic and crafting weapons.

"Something going on?"

"Put on the mask and I'll explain." Sophia says as she puts on her pumpkin mask.

Dante puts on his pumpkin mask as he and Sophia cautiously continued walking down the mountain.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Endermen. I need help on taking them down so I can try getting the wolf to safety."

"It's best we get water and splash it on them." Dante says.

"Why not kill them with diamond weapons?" Sophia asks rather confused.

"That's what I thought too but according to the knowledge I got from the carrier, water will kill an Enderman if not scare it away. Weapons just probably just gets them more angry."

"Huh...your carrier must've went to The End to deal with Endermen."

Dante just shrugged as they got near a lake. Sophia fills up a bucket of water and gives it to Dante.

"Hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry. I'm just going to scare them away."

Dante walks to where the Endermen are at and throws water at the Endermen. As the Endermen see water coming at them, they teleported away in fear.

"Huh...guess you were right. See anymore Endermen?" Sophia says as she she approached the wolf.

Dante began looking around for a good 2 minutes and sighs with relief.

"No..." Dante said as he takes off his mask as Sophia took off her mask.

The wolf carefully gets up and looks at Dante curiously as the wolf wags it's tail. Dante couldn't help but smile as he looked at the wolf.

"Poor wolf...Did those mean Endermen scare you?" Dante asks as he began petting the wolf.

The wolf whimpers confirming Dante's question.

"I'm surprised they didn't hurt the poor wolf. Didn't think Endermen can be assholes..."

The wolf starts panting happily as Dante smiles more to see the wolf happy.

"This wolf yours?" He asks.

"Nah...It's my dad's. She likes exploring with my dad but has a huge fear of Endermen."

"Poor girl. What's her name?" Dante asks as he stops petting the wolf.

"Snowflake. I think Dad calls her that cause it reminds him of the Arctic wolves from the real world. Anyway...we got to go bring her back to the village before the Endermen harass Snowflake again."

Snowflake barked then suddenly rushed back to the village.

"Or she can head back on her own..." Dante says rather confused.

"Okay...let's go."

They began heading to the forest near the mountains as Dante readies his sword.

"Why the forest?" Dante asks.

"It makes finding food easier than scavenging through the mountains."

"Fair enough." Dante shrugged.

As they continue through the forest, they suddenly hear hostile hissing nearby.

"Oh for fuck sake...Lizard men at this time?!" Sophia growled as she took out her enchanted bow.

"Lizard men?"

"Yeah. They're not kind of monsters you want to be confronted with especially when they go all tribal."

Three lizard men jump out of the water and land in front of Sophia and Dante with their spears at the ready as the shouted tribal language.

"They're trying to kidnap us. Don't ask me why but I sure as hell don't want to know."

The Lizard men began to attack Dante and Sophia but was suddenly killed by arrows through the head from a distance. As the three Lizard men fall lifeless on the ground, Dante and Sophia looked behind them, they see a man in his late 30's in fur clothing holding his bow.

"Damn Lizard men...You better get going before more come." The man said with seriousness.

"We're just-"

"I know. Hunters. You better go somewhere else in the forest if you're going to hunt. This is lizard men territory." The man interrupts Sophia.

"Wait. How can we trust you?" Dante asks.

"I'm one of the people from the settlement at the forest and it's my duty to protect people from hostile creatures that wonder here. Now go before more come." The man said as he narrowed his eyes.

"...Fine...let's go, Dante." Sophia sighs.

Dante and Sophia began walking somewhere in the forest as the man began on a lookout in case more Lizard men came.

"I don't remember seeing Lizard men in Minecraft." Dante says rather unsure.

"Well you know how players are when it comes to coming up with new ideas. They always like putting new creatures in their worlds that it sometimes can be amazing yet scary at the same. Like before we met, I encountered a werewolf at night probably a week ago."

"You did?" Dante asked shocked.

"Yeah...those things are savages in the night. It almost bit me as I kept stabbing it's throat with a silver knife. If it weren't for that knife, I would've turned into one if it bit me."

"Did you kill it?" Dante asks with curiousity.

"Of course I did. Silver is a werewolf's bane."

"Wow..."

"But they are far worse monsters than the usual zombies, spiders and skeletons at night. I know werewolves are one of them but I think they're maybe more monsters soon to come." Sophia sighs.

"Hmmmm..."

This was starting to become interesting by the minute for Dante...


	3. The boy missing his parents

Chapter 3

(3rd pov)

Hours has passed as Dante kills one last chicken with his sword and starts carving meat and feathers out of the chicken. Of course...it was a messy job as the blood of the chicken would spray out of it's body as Dante would start carving.

"Okay that should be enough meat for the day." Sophia says.

"Ugh...I need a shower. I smell like raw chicken." Dante groaned as he put the meat of the chicken in his bag along with the feathers.

"Oh you'll get used to it. Besides being messy is quite rewarding." Sophia giggled.

As they headed back to the mountains, a carrier was heading to the village on the mountains.

"Shit! Carrier!" Sophia shouted.

"It's unarmed though."

"You have no idea how dangerous a carrier is without a weapon. Wait...what the-"

The carrier footsteps were slow then suddenly halts...this got Dante and Sophia on edge wondering what it was doing. Their questions were soon answered as the carrier's chest opens revealing a 14 year old African-American boy curled into a ball unconscious with wires attached in him.

"Oh shit...The carrier is releasing a kid..." Dante said rather astonished.

"We got to get him out of there." Sophia says as her and Dante went to check on the carrier and the boy.

"He's still breathing. Thank god."

"They can die inside the carrier?"

"Not really but this is the first time a kid is in one so it's a scary thing for a kid to die in there. Come on. Help me get the wires out of him. Carefully. The pain can be unbearable if the wires are pulled too fast."

Sophia says as she carefully removes the wires out of the boy. As Dante carefully removes the wires out of the boy, Harlan rushes to Dante and Sophia's direction in fear.

"Oh Gott(Oh god.)...is the boy alright?" Harlan asks with genuine concern.

"He's fine but we have to get him to shelter if we want him to be safe." Sophia says as she removed the last wire out of the boy.

"I'll take him to the clinic to get him treated." Harlan said as he picked up the boy and rushed to the clinic.

"This is the first time we have ever had a kid in our village...Christ...Mojang fucked up this time..." Sophia sighs.

"Let's hope the kid is alright..." Dante sighs.

Hours later, Dante took a shower in his diamond house as his clothes were being washed in a washing machine that Harlan made from Dante's carrier. As Dante finished taking a shower, he got on some spare clothing from his drawer and suddenly hears...the boy shouting...

"WHERE'S MY MAMA!? MAMA!? MAMA!?"

Dante felt sorrow sinking in him as he felt bad for the boy who can't find his parents. Were the boy's parents in the game as well and if so...are they safe? Sophia enters Dante's house and quickly notices Dante's sorrow...

"You heard him did you?" She asks.

"Yeah..."

"My dad is going to check in the settlements to see if he can find the kid's parents. For now...we'll have to do our best to make him comfortable."

Dante lies down on his king sized bed and sighs.

"He's lucky to have parents..."

"You don't have parents?"

"No...never knew them. Learned how to take of myself at the age 13 when I was in the orphanage. Never trusted people who tried to adopt me so I spent my life at the orphanage until I was maybe 20."

"Must be harsh."

"Nah...I was fine with that. My parents were probably assholes for all I know." Dante scoffed.

Sophia was silent for a second as she sighs.

"Anyway...dinner is going to be served in 30 minutes. Going to have some steak, Rice, and bread." Sophia says as she is about to leave Dante's home.

"That sounds good." Dante said as he head out of his home with Sophia.

30 minutes later.

Dante took some food with him as he went to his house and he sees the boy slowly eating his food. The boy seems a little distressed but he looks calm.

"You going to your home? So soon?" Sophia asks Dante.

"Not fond of eating with people. I like eating alone and some quiet."

"Just like Harlan. Well I'm not stopping you. Just curious. That's all."

Dante goes in his house as sat down on the ground eating his food peacefully as He looked out the window looking at the mountains.

"I'm starting to think this new life here may not be such a bad idea...not that I'm saying it's good either cause crazy shit tends to happen but still...it's worth a change." Dante sighed.

He goes silent for a bit and looks at the farms near his house as some chickens began laying eggs.

"What were you thinking, Mojang?" He whispered.

2 hours later at Harlan's office, Doctor Harlan began treating the boy's wounds as the boy looked sad to not see his parents.

"Can you tell me your name?" Harlan asks.

"C-Cody. Cody Martin."

"Okay, Cody. You're going to stay here until we find your parents."

"Okay...please, Mister...I'm worried about them."

"Don't worry, Cody. We are doing our best in fin-"

He was suddenly as man rushed in the office with Snowflake in a panic.

"What's wrong, Zack?"

"Zombies. A group of them...I managed to close the diamond gates on time to prevent them from invading our home. I'm going to need to call the defense team ASAP to take care of the situation."

"Go ahead, Zack."

The man, Zack, turns on the radio on the desk as Cody looked shocked to hear zombies coming.

"Zombies? Oh man...it's just like Minecraft."

"Yes. Unfortunately, Cody, we are in the game and everything you knew in that game is real."

"Defense team! Zombies are heading to our position! Prepare to open fire to scare them off!"

" **Yes, sir!** "

"Did you find the boy's parents?" Harlan asks Zack.

"I think so. Ezekiel told me that they were some parents looking for the boy. Cody, right?" Zack says as he looked at Cody.

"Yes?"

"Your parents are worried about you. They're safe behind the sturdy walls in the desert settlement."

"Let's go there now! I want to-"

"CODY! NO!" Harlan shouted.

This made Cody look terrified of Harlan cause of that shout.

"Sorry...I don't like seeing kids get harmed...It's dangerous at night and we have to wait til morning if we want to get you to your parents." Harlan sighs as he sits down on his chair drinking his hot coffee.

"He's right, Cody. There's a group of zombies out there and even if we get rid of them, something worse will come after us and let me tell you...it's scary. You get what I mean?"

Cody nods understanding the situation as he slowly starts to realize that this is not a game...it's real.

"Good. Now get some rest. I promise you we'll get you to your parents at morning."

"Okay..." Cody sighs.

"And don't worry. No harm will come to us so you are safe." Zack said with a smile.

Cody smiles back as he goes back to sleep while Zack sits down on a stool...

"I hope you are right, Zack. I don't want this boy suffering anymore as it is."

"I know, Harlan...but all we can do is wait until morning..."

"Right." Harlan nods.


	4. Surprise ambush

Chapter 4

(3rd pov)

The next morning...Dante sees Sophia looking annoyed.

"What's up, Sophia?" Dante asked rather concern.

"Some of the girls here thought Cody Martin from Disney was here. I told them the kid is different and of course they were disappointed. I swear what's with people freaking out that someone have similar names as celebrities? Anyone could have those kind of names." She groans.

Dante just shrugs as he followed Sophia to the lake once they got their weapons and fishing gear.

"What are we having today?"

"Fish. Crazy, huh? Fish for breakfast?"

"It's not like back home where we can eat cereal."

"Very true. Miss eating coco puffs." Sophia giggled.

"You sure the Lizardmen won't get us here?" Dante asks.

"Not sure. They are unpredictable and might ambush us if we aren't careful."

"I see..."

Dante looks at the water for a bit and noticed some squids and fishes swimming in the water as Sophia takes a harpoon.

"You going to swin in there?" Dante asks.

"Yup. You can swim with me if you want."

"Sure. Have another harpoon?"

"Here." Sophia said as she gave Dante a harpoon.

They jumped underwater and Dante looked amazed to be underwater seeing all the sea creatures swim past them. As they began fishing, they see a shark swim past and ate a fish. This gave Sophia a mischievous smirk as she swims to the shark and began stabbing the shark multiple times with her harpoon. Deciding to help, Dante delivers the final blow to the shark's vital organs. They quickly swam out of the water with the dead shark and with some caught fish and start gasping for air once they got to land.

"That...was...fucking crazy..." Dante panted.

"No...kidding..." Sophia panted.

As they headed back to the village, Zack looked shocked to see Dante carrying a shark.

"Holy shit...that's a great white shark. You guys killed it?" Zack asked.

"Yeah...we had to get out of the water soon cause we feared the blood could attract more sharks." Dante said as he walked to the kitchen.

"That's was a good idea. Hmm...this should be enough for maybe a week as long as people don't get selfish about it. Anyway...I got to go take Cody to his parents to the desert settlement. Sophia. I need you to be sure the village this is safe while I'm gone. When Dante is done eating, have him start foraging the forest. Eugene tells me we are low on mushrooms for mushroom soup."

"Sure thing. Did Cody eat?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah. Leftover steaks. Be sure Dante gets here by night, I hear the witches are up to no good again." Zack said as he put on his knapsack on his back.

"Ugh...not them again." Sophia groans.

"Yes them. Wish you luck. Come on, Cody."

Cody and Zack walk to the desert settlement as Sophia walked to the kitchen.

"Jesus! That's a huge shark! We're going to have a big breakfast today." A chef named Eugene said with joy.

"Dante. When you're done eating, dad wants you foraging for mushrooms. Eugene needs them for the mushroom soups.

"Mushroom soup?"

"Yup. Eugene makes the best mushroom soup whenever it snows here. Believe me. Snowing in this village is very frequent." Sophia chuckled.

"Why can't I get mushrooms in the Nether?" Dante asked so sudden.

Silence...they look at Dante with fear and wondered if he was joking...but he wasn't.

"What?" Dante says to break the silence.

"Dante...dad forbids us going there unless you are a skilled explorer. That place is the Minecraft version of hell."

"But the mushrooms are mostly grown there."

Eugene and Sophia looked at each other for a second then looked back at Dante.

"Your carrier must've been a daring one. Still...dad can't risk losing people just for mushroom in the Nether. Look...the safest way is the forest. There should be a mushroom patch in the west of the forest. Bring your sword in case things get out of control."

"...Fine..." Dante sighs.

"Good. Seriously, Dante. You aren't ready for the Nether. Not yet at least."

"I understand." He says as went out of the kitchen.

"His carrier must've been a daring one. Going to the Nether? That's madness." Eugene said as he began preparing.

"That's not the strange thing. Apparently Endermen are weak against water."

"Really? Did it work?"

"Yup. They ran away the moment they see water come at them."

"Hmm...his carrier is an interesting one."

3 hours later, Dante went somewhere near the forest to start foraging for mushrooms when he hears hissing of a Lizard but more feminine. But before Dante could react, a dart hit his neck knocking him out as he was suddenly dragged to the water.

Meanwhile...Sophia went to check where Dante is but couldn't seem to find him. However...she found drag marks leading underwater.

"Fuck...they got him..." She growls.

She rushes to Dr Harlan to explain the situation...

"No...Lizardmen got him?" He asked with horror.

"Seems that way."

"This can't be good...I heard that their queen was looking for a human to breed with so that they're tribe can be populated so they can remain strong."

"Why a human? Can't she screw with her own kind?"

"She has a...strange taste for men...I have no idea why but that's how she is. We need to call your father and tell-"

"No need...I heard the whole thing." Zack said as he showed up behind Sophia.

"Dad...they-"

"I know...gear up. We're going to save him. Be sure you are ready...we're going to face a whole tribe of Lizardmen. We kill them and we won't hear from them again."

"Sure thing, dad. Hang on, Dante...we're coming..."


End file.
